Married-to-Dannys challenge
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: Danny's mom and dad leave for the weekend! but they leave babysitters for him, unnone to them its non other then Ember,Skulker,Dora *not the explorer* Kitty and Johnny! a humors oneshot


**Here is your challenge!**

**filled with humor and excitement**

* * *

"so, you'll do it?" he asked

"yes, but that dosent mean we will enjoy it, baby siting the whelp!" he spit out the word with disgust "why would you want us to do that Plasmius." Skulker replied

"ya, whats the deal,!" Ember said, agreeing to Skulkers comment

"oh, you don't have to enjoy it, but in return, i will give you ALL of his secrets." Plasmius said with an evil grin

"including his strengths, and weaknesses?" kitty asked

"and the key to his "journal"" Jhonny13 asked

"yes,yes, all of those and more!" Vlad said evily

"what about the clone, Dani?" Dora asked

"will she be part of the assignment to?"

"no, but be prepared to deal with the mistake if it comes to that." Vlad said spitting out the word "mistake"

"i still don't understand why we have to _babysit_ him for a week!" Kitty said cuorisly

"oh, you will in time..." Vlad said with an laugh

"fine then, lets go." Jhonny13 said upsetly

"ill get the makeup kits!" Dora said excitedly

* * *

"I still don't get why your mom thinks you need to be babysat!" Tucker said

"i mean, your 14!" he continued

"she says its for _"my own good"_ but, really, she docent trust me." Danny said unhapily

Sam sat down at the table, already eating her, _grass on a bun_

"hello," she said in a not cheery voice "whats up?"

"danny,s mom is getting him 5 people to babysit him well his parents are gone for the week!" Tucker said laughing

Danny put his heads in his hands and started to pound the table

"woah, somebody has anger issues" Tucker said mockingly

"Not helping!" Danny said

"i personally think its good to let you're anger out!, it expresses your inner goth." she said darkly

The boys just stared at her blankly

"well you to are the stubborn type aren't you!" she said

the announcements turned on

"Danny Feton please report to the english classroom_ immediately"_ they herd over the innercom

"could this day possibly get any worse!" Danny said

"oh it just did Fenton, eat it!" Dash said shoving the gray glop on his plate torwards him "_all of it"_

"gottagobye!" Danny said running out of the room, with unnatural speed

"since when did Fenton run so fast?" Dash asked

"uhh, always?" Tucker said

"well... since Fentons gone, youll have to take his place!" Dash said grabbing Folley by the shirt

* * *

when Danny got home there were five people sitting on the couch, his ghost sense with off, he recognized them, immediately

"you have got to be kidding me! Skulker i know its you, and the others" Danny said laughing

"you think i'm gonna fall _for that!" _Danny said still laughing

his mother stepped in the room

"who's skulker dear? _is he a ghost?" _She said, her muscles tensing

_yes, and he sitting right there! _he said mentally

"um, no..." He said trying to fake a smile

"well, these are you babysitters for the week, _behave _" she said sternly,

"ya danny boy!" his father said walking into the room carrying suitcases "ill bring some fudge home!" he said

_not if you eat it_ first... he thought again

"well sweetie we have to go, see you on monday!" she said waving out the door

suddenly Jazz ran down stairs

"wait for me! you'll need plenty of physiological help!" she said running out the door

after they were gone Danny spoke

"again, you think you're going to fool me_ with that?_" He said pointing to the tan paint, face powder, anti glow, dresses, and makeup that clouded up everyones features

"no, but it was enough to fool your mother." Jhonny said smiling

"ya kid, know your ours for the week!" Ember said excitedly

"when i get my hands on you-" the blue circles began to form around is waist

"ah,ah,ah!" Skulker said evilly "we have cameras,_ everywhere" _he said laughing

"wouldn't wanna make a false move, know would you?" Kitty said

Dora was sitting there, nervous

"maybe fighting isn't the answer?" she said with again, a nervous tone

Danny looked like he was about to explode

'now." Skulker said "go clean your room." he said smiling

"no." he said firmly

Jhonny came up to his face waving a paper that said_ if u need anything just call W_ith a phone number under it

Danny yelled and began to pull at his hair stomping up the stairs in defeat

Everyone was laughing there butts off

* * *

Vlads mansion

* * *

"oh maddie" *the cat*

"this is wonderful, watching my beloved daniel being pushed around by his enemies" he said watching the tv screen

"i knew theses cameras would become useful one day!"

_"meow_"

watching the screen he repeated the following scene

"_now go clean you room." _

_"no"_

_repeat_

_"now go clean your room"_

_"no"_

_repeat_

_"now go clean your room"_

_"no" _

_V_lad was laughing his head off , repeating and repeating, the hilarious conversation

"oh someday Daniel, someday..." he said

* * *

_"_make us dinner!" Johnny boomed

"YOU'RE GHOSTS, YOU. DON'T. EAT!" Danny said screaming

he calmed down

"and besides, that's your'e job," he said smirking "i need food, not you, you're supposed to be watching me, providing me with what i need, not making me do what you want!" he said

Ember growled angrily

"fine kid, what do you want." she spat

Danny hesitated

"i'm thinking... PIZZA"

"Pizza.. pizza pizza pizza." Kitty inquired

"nope, what is it?" she said

Danny slapped a phone book on the table and dialed the number for the closest pizza place

"three medium pizzas, and a jug of Coke"

then he dialed his freinds

"hey Tuck?"

_yea?_

"You and Sam wanna come over for pizza?"

_i thought you were being babysat? and how did you know i was at Sams house/_

"turns out Vlad hired, lets see, Ember, Skulker, Dora, Johnny and Kitty to babysit me..and i saw you walk into her house on the way home."

_really? well, then why invite us over, and whose Dora again_

"Because none of them are really trying to kill me and Dora the dragon person medieval thing, something along those lines"

_oh,OK __were coming over_

__he hung up the phone

"who was that,whelp?" Skulker asked

"my friends were going to eat pizza in my room, alone. witch means without you." he said smirking

_"wich_ means as babysitters you have the job of cleaning the house." he said handing them mops

"have fun!" he said running to the door to get the pizza

the five ghosts looked infuriated!

* * *

day after day of, cleaning, pizza, cleaning, and MORE pizza, the week was finally over

it was 5:30

his parents were scheduled to be there at 7:45

a knock on the door

"must be Master Plasmius" Dora said

Johnny answers the door

"Hello Plasmius" johnny stated

"evening." he replied

"were sick and tired of dealing with the peanut!" Ember yelled

"i'm sure you are" he said laughing

were Daniel?" Plasmius asked

"um, i think he has detention, or something" Skulker said with a confused look on his face

just then Danny entered the room

"..."

then a smile lite his face

"are you here to help with the "_babysitting?" D_anny said laughing_  
_

"no, I'm simply here to make the payment.. all of your secrets." Vlad said laughing

the smile left Dannys face, he punched the nearest camera and let the rings from around him

the smile also left the others

_enter black screen and punching noises here_

soon he had a Fenton thermos, crammed with ghosts yelling

_this is all your fault!_

_no yours!_

_why are we even arguing!_

_agghhh!_

__Danny let the rings form around him again changing into Danny Fenton, Just in the nick of time

"Danny were home ear-" Maddie stopped mid-sentence

"W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO... TO THE HOUSE!" she screeched

"uhhhh, ghost?" he said, technically, not lying

he held up the Fenton thermoashaking it around violently

"my-my-my SON CAUGHT A GHOST!" Jack said poudly

he started to shed a tear

'THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" he said "LETS CELEBRATE WITH FUDGE!"

"well, if you didnt do it, then i guess its ok." Maddie said grinning

* * *

**I DID MY BEST!**

**sorry if it wasent what you thought**

**but i hope you like it!**


End file.
